Switched
by Fandoms for lyfe
Summary: I have always been curious what would happen if Ben was Maleficent's son while Mal was Adam and Belle's daughter... so here is the story
1. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

Ben's POV

Once upon a time, long, long ago, well more like twenty years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest, personal friends. Big Cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected as King of King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded all the villains and all the sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood: no magic, no Wi-Fi, No. Way. Out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about the meet us, but first this happened…

* * *

In Auradon

Princess Mal stared longingly out at the Isle of the Lost as she was being measured by the tailor, then the tailor turned Mal's head. This was definitely Not Mal's favorite thing to do. King Beast and Queen Belle, Mal's parents. "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned Queen next month." Beast asked his daughter, "you're just a baby!"

"She is turning sixteen dear" Belle said as she picked up a dress lying on the bed and started folding it.

"Hi daddy." Mal greeted, thinking about how to deliver the news to them.

"Sixteen?! Thad far too young to be crowned Queen, I didn't make a good decision till I was…42!" Beast said as he put his glasses into his jacket.

Belle scoffed and looked at the beast "uh, you decided to marry me at 28." She said.

"Well it was either you or a teapot," he said as he winked at Mal. Mal smiled and giggled slightly. Belle gave Beast a look. "Kidding." Beast said. Belle shook her head.

"Mom, Dad." Mal started. She was about to walk towards her parents, until the tailor told her to stand still as he is working on her skirt length. Mal sighed and stepped back into place. "If chosen my first official proclamation," Mal continued. Beast and Belle looked at her with smiles. They knew that their daughter was ready to be Queen. "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance…to live here in Auradon." Belle dropped the dress she was holding. Her parent's faces fell. Mal walked forward, much to the tailor's dismay, but Mal didn't care. "Every time, I look out to the island, I feel like they've have been abandoned," Mal said.

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" Beast stepped to his daughter.

"We start out with a few at first. The ones who needed our help the most," Mal explained. "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Beast asked getting slightly upset.

Belle placed her hand on Beast's arm, stopping him from getting angrier at his daughter. "I gave you a second chance," She said. Beast looked at his daughter than to Belle, willing to hear Mal out. "Who are their parents?" Belle asked.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen…" Mal paused before listing the last one, "Maleficent." The tailor gasped and dropped his pad.

"Maleficent?! She is the worst villain of the land!" The beast yelled. Belle looked between Beast and Mal.

"Dad, just hear me out-" Mal tried to say, but her father cut him off.

"I won't hear of it, they are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" Beast exclaimed. The tailor left the room and the guards shut the door.

"Dad their children are innocent" Mal defended. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad…"

Beast looks at the ground before looking at Belle. She gave him a look that said 'She's got a point.'

He gave in. "I suppose their children are innocent." He finally said. Beast turned and started walking away then, and then stopped to wait for his wife.

Belle walked towards her daughter and started straightening her dress. "Well done," She said. Mal smiled and her mother gladly returned. She turned around, walks over to Beast and took his arm, "shall we?" The two of them walked away without a word said.

Mal looked out of her window, thinking. She looks at the Isle of the Lost, messing with her ring of the family heirloom. She got her parents on board; she just hopes that everyone else will be just as willing.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay so I feel very bad for taking the plot line and changing it to suit my needs of Ben being Maleficent Son while Mal being Adam and Belle's daughter. Since I can't remember who I took it from so I apologize here.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or descendants or the plot. I only own the changes I made.

I have edited the last paragraph due to a reviewer stating that I have a writing error so I changed to the one he / she sent to me.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rotten to the Core

A light brown hair boy stands on a stack of crates, using a can of spray paint to paint a silhouette of Maleficent on the wall, a big "Long Live Evil" in the middle. Throwing the can behind him shoulder, he turned around with a smirk and sang. "They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad."

The boy jumped down the stacks, "They say I'm evil that makes me glad." He sang, throwing his fringe to the side and fixing his leather jacket, shoving his way through two people conversing in the middle of the way.

A boy with long brown hair is shown jumping down a huge stack of crates, singing. "A dirty no-good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare can take me home."

The boy shoved back a retractable wooden wall and ran forward. A painted silhouette of Jafar with the words "Long Live Evil" in the middle was vaguely noticed.

A mop of dark blue hair was easily spotted. The blue-haired girl strutted on the dining table, singing. "So, I got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love." She smirked, and strutted to the end of the table and strutting off somewhere else. She passed a wall with Evil Queen's silhouette a big Long Live Evil splat in the middle.

A boy with black and white hair appeared at a small opening, a few feet near the dining table the dark blue hair girl strutted on. A small silhouette of Cruella De Vil was vaguely seen above the opening, the words ling live shown beside it. "They think I'm callous." The boy sang before stomping over to a guy, pulling his scarf and running away. "A low-life hood. I feel so useless."

The boy turned a corner, grabbing an apple from a little girl and biting on it.

Throughout the small island, four children are heard screaming "Misunderstood!" at the same time.

The light brown-haired guy and blue-haired girl met in the middle of the intersection and strutted forwards. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?" The dark blue haired girl sang and the light brown-haired guy joined her.

"Welcome to my wicked world."

Two boys were seen sliding down to the three from the rooftops.

"Wicked world."

The four met in front of the metal gates of a village. They clutched the gate for a few seconds before shoving it aside and wrecking the village.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door."

The four kept throwing and destroying everything in their paths while the villagers just gaped at the wreck they caused.

"I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the," the four ran towards a small opening while the light brown hair boy turned and smirked at the village. "Core."

He turned and caught up to the four other delinquents, laughing and making noises.

The light brown haired guy appeared at an open area, clutching a can of purple spray paint.

"Call me a schemer. Call me a freak."

The boy walked confidently forward, spraying a big purple "M" for Maleficent on a curtain.

"How can you say that?"

The boy shoved the curtain aside, revealing a man lying on a bathtub.

"I'm just unique."

The boy shrugged with a mischievous smile and walked away confidently, leaving the man staring at him in confusion.

The boy with long dark brown hair appeared on the top of a small wooden house. "What, me a traitor? Ain't got your back?" He picked up a kettle from a dinner table and pretended to put tea in one of the people's cups.

"Are we not friends?" The boy suddenly jumped over the table. "What's up with that?" The boy pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the kettle before sprinting away.

"So, I'm a misfit. So, I'm a flirt." The dark blue haired girl sang, twirling her hair between her fingers while shoving cloth out of her way.

"I broke your heart?" She pulled a man's tie, pulling him close to her. The man leaned forwards to kiss her, but she ran a few feet away from him, all while looking at the man seductively.

"I made you hurt?" She tilted her hips to the side, winking at the man before turning around and strutting away, the man left observing her body from head-to-toe.

"The past is past. Forgive forget." The black and white haired boy sang while running through the tables in the market.

"The truth is," His three other friends appeared somewhere in the market singing "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?" The dark blue haired girl and the light brown haired boy sang in unison, leaning of the market terrace.

"Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world," the dark blue haired girl sang, smirking as she observed the havoc she and her friend were causing.

The light brown haired boy and dark blue haired girl ran down the stairs, meeting their friends and other kids at the front of the market danced along with them.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid, kid, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, rotten to the," They sang before the light brown haired boy stepped forward and smirked. "Core."

They all stopped as he blew at the hair in front of his face. He grabbed a lollipop from a passing child and faced his friends with a mischievous smile, raising the lollipop up, gaining shouts of encouragement from the mob of teenagers.

These are the descendants of the most evil villains in the Isle of the Lost.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Big News

The kids behind the four descendants all ran away screaming. The light brown haired boy rolled his eyes. "Hi Mom." He greeted.

Two trolls separated, revealing Maleficent. "Hello, Ben." The villain greeted before asking him. "Stealing candy, Ben? How disappointing of you."

"It was from a baby." Ben shrugged before tossing the candy to Maleficent who smiled proudly.

The villain hacked and spit at the candy, which caused Ben to roll his eyes.

Maleficent shove the candy in her armpits before handing it to the troll. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"Mom!" Ben scolded. "It's the deeds, Ben, that make the difference on what makes us mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. The four of you," she faced the other descendants. "Walk with me."

Maleficent walked a few steps, the others following.

"See, I'm trying to teach you the most important thing, how to be me." She explained to the teens that rolled their eyes.

Ben, seeing it as an obligation as Maleficent son, nodded and responded. "I know, and I'll get better."

"Oh, there's news!" Maleficent screamed before facing her, Ben and his friends.

Ben took a step back, falling in line with his friends who was a few steps in behind of him.

"You four have been chosen to go to a different school," Maleficent explained, pausing for effect.

Ben turned his head and made eye contact with Evie, the girl nodding happily, her dark blue hair bouncing.

"In Auradon." Maleficent finished, throwing her hands out.

This caused Evie to lose her smile, turning to run away, only to get stopped by a troll.

Ben whipped his head around to stare at Maleficent in shock.

Carlos, the boy with the black and white hair, turned to run away, but got stopped by a troll, along with Jay who had his brown hair dishevelled because of his struggles to escape.

"What?" Ben screeched at his mother.

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled with prissy, pink princesses." Ben fumed.

"And perfect princes." Evie sighed dreamily, stepping up beside Ben who looked at her in disgust. Evie noticed the looks of him and smiled sheepishly.

"And, yeah. I don't do uniforms? Unless they're leather." Jay snickered nudging Carlos on the side.

"Ah," Carlos piped up nervously, stepping forwards and shoving his head between Evie and Ben's shoulder.

"I read somewhere that they allowed dogs in Auradon? Mom says dogs are rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave." Carlos shuddered.

Jay appeared behind Carlos and barked, causing Carlos to latch onto Evie.

"Carlos, too heavy." Evie heaved and threw Carlos off of her.

"Yeah, we're not going." Ben said.

"You think small. It's all about world domination!" Maleficent said, throwing her hands up.

"Knuckleheads!" She screamed and turned around.

"Ben!" Maleficent called. Ben looked at his friends with wide eyes before sighing in exasperation and following his mom.

Evil sighed, rolling her eyes as she and her friends follow Ben to their house.

"You will go and you will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring me back her wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent instructed while slumped in her throne, filing her nails.

"What's in it for us?" Ben asked.

Maleficent stopped filing her nails. "Matching thrones, hers-and-his crowns." She smiled.

"I think he meant us." Carlos said as Ben gestured to the four of them, waving his finger in a circular motion.

Maleficent sauntered over to Ben and leaned in. "It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching people suffer?"

"Yeah. I mean, who doesn't?" Ben replied.

"Well then, you and I will see that and a lot more. With that wand and my scepter, I shall bend over both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent cackled.

"Our will?" The evil queen asked from the other end of the room.

Cruella looked up at her as Carlos approached his mother.

Jafar pointed at Maleficent as Jay bounded over to him.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent reassured.

"And I will soon get my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince! Villains!" Maleficent shouted. A chorus of yeses were heard.

"E.Q. , Give her the magic mirror." Maleficent said, gesturing over to Evie.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie said, holding up the small piece of glass in disappointment.

"It ain't what it used to be." The evil queen said before facing Maleficent. "Then again, neither are we." She joked and the two villains laughed.

"It will help you find things." The Evil Queen said to Evie.

"Like a prince?" Evie said, full of hope.

"Like my waistline." The evil queen joked.

"Like the magic wand! Hello? My book. Where is it?" Maleficent fussed.

The evil queen clicked and pointed to the refrigerator.

"Queen help me," Maleficent tries to open the door. "I can never get this." The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and opens the door she extends her hand.

Maleficent grabbed her spell book. "Here. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." Maleficent says before facing the evil queen.

"Don't you just miss the old days? Back when we were cursing kingdoms and ruining lives?" Maleficent asked dreamily.

"Like it was yesterday." The evil queen claimed happily.

"Now, it's your turn to make your own memories," Maleficent says, handing over her book to Ben who reached out to it.

Maleficent pulled the book back, ruining the sentimental moment.

"By doing exactly as I say." She said, slamming the book on Ben's chest and pushing him to his room to start packing.

One by one, they all start leaving the castle.

Jafar said "say the mantra." Jay smirks and says "there is no team in I." He says

Jay walked to the front, snatching a gold piece from the car.

Carlos ran out of the house and into the car, cackling as his mother shouted "Ingrate" after him.

Evie strutted to the car and entered without another word.

Ben put his things in the back.Ben staring back at his mom.

Maleficent gave him a "I'm watching you" sign.

He rolls his eyes and enters the car.

"You're so pale." Evie complained.

"Ew, Evie. No." Ben said, pushing Evie's hands away from him.

The other boys were fighting over the candy provided in the limousine.

Ben picked up a remote and clicked a random button. The window separating them from the driver opened up and they can see the front.

"It's a trap!" Ben screamed before the four friends huddled up and hugged each other screaming.

A small beep was heard and gold glimmers immediately appeared, forming an invisible bridge.

The four immediately stopped screaming.

"Hey, psst."Ben tapped the shoulder of the driver and showed the remote.

"Did this button just open the magic barrier?"

"Nope, this one does." The driver said, showing a small gold remote with a single button.

"That one opens my garage. This one..." The driver clicked a button and the barrier between them and the driver closed up again.

"Nasty." Ben remarked.

"I like that guy." Ben continued before snatching a jelly bean from the bowl in the shelves.

Ben never knew how good a jelly bean tasted like until today.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Arrival

The four arrived at the school premises, the car stopped. The door next to Ben opened, the rest stepped out. Ben was narrowed his eyes at the light colors, he was so accustomed to purple and all other dark hues that he was almost shocked at all the pinks, greens and blues. Within seconds of Evie's exit from the limousine, Jay and Carlos fell from the door to the concrete.

Ben watched in pure amusement while Evie slammed her palm to her forehead and let out an exasperated groan while the band stopped playing in shock of they are seeing.

"Just give it!" "Why do you even want whatever this is?" "Because you wanted it!" Jay and Carlos continued arguing, pulling on both ends of...whatever it was. "Guys, we have an audience." Ben reminded, they both stopped immediately and kept themselves behaved.

"Hi, just cleaning up." Jay smiled nervously.

"Well, just make sure you leave everything where you found it. And when I say leave it, I mean just leave it." The woman told them.

Ben shot the boys a smirk as Jay and Carlos sadly threw everything they stole back in the car. Jay notices the girl beside the woman and smirks. "Hello, foxy." Jay flirts. "The name's Jay." The girl just looked at him and laughed awkwardly.

"Hello, I am Fairy Godmother." The woman piped up suddenly and bowed. "Headmistress."

"Fairy Godmother?" Ben asked. "As in Bibbity-Bobbidy-Boo?" Ben asked. "Bibbidy-Bobbidy-You know it!" Fairy Godmother said happily.

"You know, I've always wondered what Cinderella felt when you just...suddenly appeared." Ben confessed, putting on a fake smile. "Yeah. With that sparkly wand and a big smile..." Ben said tilting her head, "and that sparkly wand..." He trailed off.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago!" The Fairy Godmother says before smiling again. "You know what they say! 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!' "

The four villains frowned. Wow. For a headmistress of a school, that woman has slow processing. The girl behind the Fairy Godmother walks closer to the four.

"It is so good to finally meet you. I'm Mal—"

"Princess Marlene." The boy from before says happily, holding Mal's hand. "Soon-to-be-queen." The boy who looked like a lost puppy said."By the way, this is Chad—"

"Prince Chad," The boy cut Mal off again. "You had me at prince." Evie says, stepping up and bowing. "My mother's a queen. Technically, that makes me a princess."

"Your mother has no status here," The boy said, laughing and smiling fakely. "And neither do you."

Evie looked embarrassed and stepped back. "And, actually, her boyfriend." Chad said dreamily, holding Mal's hand. "Right, Mal?" Mal just smiled.

Ben let out a small snort, which made Chad look at her. Ben immediately straightened up and put a straight face on. Fairy Godmother broke Chad and Mal apart by passing through the couple's intertwined hands.

"Mal and Chad along with Audrey are going to show you around. I will see you all soon. The doors of wisdom are never closed!" The Fairy Godmother immediately put on her 'follow me or else' face. "Except the library is open from eight to eleven and we are very strict with curfews." She warned before giving off another smile and walking off, followed by the band.

Mal looked at the four and sighed nervously before walking to Jay. "It is so good to—" She heaved as Jay grins at her with a flirting face as a form of greeting.

"Finally meet all of you." She smiles at Jay and shook Carlos' hand.

"Chocolate?" She laughed, licking the chocolate that got on his fingers from shaking Carlos' hand as Carlos looked at her in confusion.

"This is an occasion to remember." She says shaking Evie's hand.

"One that I hope will all go down in history," she passes Ben, shaking his hand "As the day when villains and heroes finally get along."

"Or the day when you show four people where the bathrooms are." Ben joked.

"A little bit too over the top?" Mal says, still holding Ben's hand.

"More than a little." Ben smiled. The other three children stared at Ben shocked that he is flirting with the Princess whether he knows it or not.

Audrey who was standing at the side spoke loudly. "Hey, you're Maleficent son, right?" She says, pointing at Ben, who, in turn, raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yeah. I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, and my mom's Aurora. Sleeping—"

"Beauty? Yeah. I've heard of her." Ben cut Audrey off, showing a fake smile.

"And you know, I really don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world. Except my mother. To their stupid christening." Ben says sarcastically.

"Water under the bridge?" Audrey says.

"Whatever!" Ben says before laughing along with Audrey. They both sighed in annoyance, looking at each other with wide, judgemental eyes.

"So," Mal says, clapping her hands and gaining the attention of her peers. "On to the tour."

She turns around, Chad immediately clutching on his arm while Audrey trailed of behind them.

"Auradon Prep was built over a thousand years ago and was converted into a high school when my father became king." Mal explained as the four descendants approach a statue of King Beast.

Mal clapped her hands twice at the statue morphed into a beast in a suit. Carlos screamed and jumped on Jay.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted this statue to change into beast form to show that everything is possible." Mal explained.

"Does he shed much?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Mom won't let him on the couch." Mal said a straight face on.

Chad looked confused as Ben smirked at his girlfriend, who smirked back before turning around and walking inside the school.

"So, do you have magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Mal explained.

"Who happen to be kings and queens?" Ben asked. Mal smiled softly at the boy.

"Yeah, that's true. Our royal blood line dates back hundreds of years." Chad boasts, breaking the eye contact of Mal and Ben.

Mal sighed and looked over to the stairs. "Doug!" She called.

A tall and skinny boy wearing glasses approached. "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and find your dorms." She says before looking over at Ben. "I'll see you later, okay?" She says smiling at the boy, who smiled back. "And if there's anything you need, feel free to—"

"Ask Doug." Chad cut Mal off before dragging the poor princess away, who was still looking at Ben, who was looking at Doug in curiosity.

"Hi, I'm Doug, Dopey's son." Doug greeted. "As in Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful and—" He stopped as he caught sight of Evie, who was tilting her head at him with a small smile.

"Hi-ho." He breathed.

"Evie. The evil queens daughter." Evie greets stepping forwards.

Doug shook his head and looked down at the paper he was holding. "Anyway, about your classes, I already put in the requirements." He says, his voice getting nervous when Ben approached him.

"History, Safety Rules on the Internet, Remedial Goodness Class 101..." Doug trailed off.

"Let me guess, new class?" Ben said before eating candy off its wrapper. Doug nodded.

"Come on, guys. Let's go find our dorms." Ben smirked before walking off to the stairs at the left of them.

"Guys?" Doug said. The four stopped, facing the boy. "Your dorms are that way." Doug informed, pointing to the opposite direction. The four apologized before making their way to the right direction. Doug was pondering over who are the seven dwarves. "Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy..." Doug trailed off looking confused, Carlos passed him. "Sneezy." He says, patting Doug's back before following his friends.

Once they reached the dorms, only one word was stuck in Ben's mind: Blue.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Museum

Ben's eyes darted around the dorm room frantically. Blue walls. _BLUE_. Ben was horrified. "This room is so um―" "Gross." Ben grunted and belched.

Carlos stopped abruptly and changed his statement. "Amazingly gross." He said half-heartedly. "It's so blue." Ben said, whining as he approached the middle bed and grasping the blue bed sheets.

"I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." Ben groaned before lifting a hand up to the open windows. "Carlos, Jay." He says before walks over to another open window and closing the curtains. The room instantly became darker and Ben's face relaxed. "Much better."

"I kind of liked the light." Carlos said, plopping on the middle bed. Ben dropped his things on the left bed as Jay sat on the right bed. "What kind of person are you?" Ben says laughs and shaking his head. "A normal one, one who apparently does not want to become a vampire" Carlos says, rolling over.

Ben, Carlos and Jay started making their way to Evie's dorm room. Ben threw the door of Evie's dorm room open. "You know, I'd rather have this room than ours." Ben said. Her room was a light shade of purple with some dark purple hues. Ben rolled his eyes and approached Jay who kneeled over Evie's bed and pulled various items from his clothes.

Evie bounded over to Carlos. "What's that?" Evie asked, tilting her head to the side. "A fighting game." Carlos said, passing Evie the controllers. "Just grip it like you would a normal controller and act as if you really are fighting them. Don't get out of that area." Carlos reminded before stalking over to his bed. After a few punches, Evie threw the controllers to Jay who immediately picked it up and played.

"Guys, do we remember what we're all here for?" Ben asked. "Fairy Godmother, blah blah blah. Magic wand, blah blah." Jay teased, paying no attention. "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents!" Ben stated crossly. "To prove that we are evil, vicious, ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

After a round of yeah, Ben faced Evie. "Evie, mirror me." Evie turned around and held the glass up for everyone to see. "Mirror, mirror on the..." Evie stopped and shook her hand. "In my hand. Where is the magic wand...stand?"

Ben said loudly to Evie's ear with a smirk "Where does." He corrected. Evie glared at the boy before he sank a little further away, smirking. A zoomed close-up of the wand was shown in the mirror. "Out." Ben says, tapping Evie's shoulder. "Magic mirror, not so close."

The mirror zoomed out to show the Earth. Ben groaned and slammed his head on the table. Evie chanted "closer, closer". Carlos was asking permission to play his game when the museum was discovered. "Stop, there!"

"It's the museum." Ben said. "How close are we from here?" Ben asked, turning to face Carlos. "About 2.3 miles from here." Carlos grinned, turning the laptop to face the three. Ben smirked at before running out of the room, followed by Jay and Evie.

"Carlos!" Ben's voice came before the boy rushed out of the room to follow them.

When they reached the museum, Ben crouched down and panted. "Okay, mirror." Ben told Evie. "Check your mirror." Ben repeated. Evie smiled and pulled out her mirror.

"Hey, why don't you look to see if you can find where the magic wand is?" Jay asked Evie sweetly. "Oh, right. This way." Evie ran to an alley. "Wow." Ben breathed, glancing at all the important artifacts shown in the monitors.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay snorted. "It's kind of dorky." Carlos added, facing Ben. "It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Ben defended. The guard started to spin and the four hid.

After a few seconds, Ben groaned and opened up his spell book with a groan.

" _Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick their finger._ " Ben chanted and glanced hopefully at the guard. The guard faced the spindle but stayed motionless after that.

"Hmmm." Ben says, turning the page of her book. " _Prick the finger. Prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep._ " Ben chanted, glancing back up at the guard. The guard stood up and pricked his finger. The four released a breath of relief as the guard stretched, laid down next to the wheel and slept.

"Not so dorky, now, huh?" Ben boasted. Carlos laughed and tried to open the door.

"It won't open." Carlos says. "Really? It's wide open, see?" Ben says, sarcastically pulling on the door. Ben groaned and took his book. Jay stood up. "Stand back." He warned. Ben opened the book to a door opening page and pointed to it.

" _Make it easy, Make it quick. Open up without a kick._ " Ben read hastily. The door whooshed open just as Jay flew and tried to kick it open. Jay fell to the floor as Ben passed him. "You coming, Jay?" Ben smirks before walking confidently to the staircase.

Carlos tried to help Jay up but was shoved off as Jay ran to the staircase. "I was just trying to help." Carlos huffed and followed Jay. The four reached the museum of villains

Four wax statues were in the entrance; they were of their parents. Carlos, Evie and Jay expressed their amazement as Ben hung a few ways back, staring at her mother's wax figure.

Evie, Carlos and Jay rushed to the next staircase after a few moments and Ben starts singing " _Look at you, look at me. I don't know who to be, Mother._ " Ben sung. " _Is it wrong? Is it right to be a thief in the night, mother?_ " Ben continued. " _Tell me what to do._ " Ben sung, looking at his mother's wax figure.

After a few moments, Ben stayed in the same position; face blank looking at 's head slowly lifted up to look at the ceiling. Ben snapped out when Jay came into the room. "What?"

"Hey! We found the wand! This way!" Jay appeared, smirking, and ran back towards the staircase. Ben started following Jay to the wand thinking that they do not need to go to school tomorrow once they have the wand.

Ben and Jay reached the top of the stairs, seeing their friends looking down a circular terrace in the middle of the floor. "The wand." Ben said in amazement, standing next to Evie and taking a look himself.

The four friends smiled at each other before running down the steps to the wand, led by Ben. "There it is." Ben said breathlessly. Jay smirked and walked to the middle, passing through the fence.

"Jay, don't." Ben pleaded. Jay smirked and reached out to grab the wand. "Jay, no!" The wand's force field shot him back as soon as he reached out to touch it. A siren blared through the building.

"Jay! Look what you've done!" Evie cursed and ran to the stairs, followed by her friends. The group made a hasty exit of the museum, barely followed by Carlos who talked to a man in a telephone, saying something about a false alarm. "Great job, Jay." Ben groaned. "Now, we have to go to school tomorrow."

* * *

AN:

Guys some people said I shouldn't really follow the movie script as in the words and stuff, so I'll try from the next chapter to input more of my own writing in it. I'm not that good but I'm willing to try.


	6. Chapter 6 : Classes and Tourney

_**Ben POV:**_

Thanks to Jay we all have to go to Auradon Prep with the good kids. I am not looking forward to interacting with them or having any classes' especially remedial goodness 101.I took the disgusting blue towel and headed to the bathroom that is connected to our dorms. While showering I started thinking about a pair of sparkling emerald eyes which belongs to a certain princess, I quickly shake any thoughts of her away and went to bed.

Ringg, ughh. It's time for school and I was dreading it a lot besides its way too early I mean its only 7 in the morning. I showered and got dressed in my usual purple and black clothing quickly and took a bucket of ice cold water and poured it on both Jay and Carlos then I ran out of the room before they yelled at me. I opened Evie's door and ran in then locked the door. "Let me guess you woke then up with a bucket of water." Evie smirked at me. "Well duh. Hurry up we have to get breakfast and then get to remedial goodness class" I chuckled.

Once Evie is done with her make-up we proceeded to the dining hall. I quickly spot Jay and Carlos eating some kind of food, "hey guys, what are you guys having?" I asked while taking a seat next to Jay. "Can you believe it the food here is not rotten and amazingly delicious" Carlos exclaimed happily. "Don't get used to it Carlos we do have a job to do" I whisper afraid someone would over hear us. I took a bite of the food placed in front of me and moaned. "What is this?! It delicious." I said taking another bite. "They said it was Rosemary chicken croissant." I quickly finish it and took another one. I spotted Mal with her boyfriend Chad I'm still wondering why is she dating him; she could do so much better than that jerk.

The bell rings and I stand up "time for remedial goodness 101 lets go." I stand up and went to my locker getting my sketchbook and textbook. The four of us stand in a line walking confidently to the classroom with Jay and Carlos on the side while Evie and I stand in the middle; it was kind of like our thing to do this. I walked in the class sitting in the second row with Evie while Carlos sat with Jay.

The black board was filled with MCQs with the questions. Fairy Godmother walked in and asked us to answer some questions. "If someone gives you a crying baby do you a, curse it: b, lock it in a tower: c, give it a bottle or d, carve out its heart?" this is ridiculous if its goodness class just choose the one that's boring I think while drawing a very detailed wand. Evie puts up her hand "Evie," the fairy pointed. "What was the second one?" the fairy had a weird look and looks around, "anyone else?" she looks around and spots me looking down drawing "Ben?" I quickly skim through the question and answer and replied "C, give it a bottle."

"You're on fire man." Carlos turned and looked at me. "Just pick the one that doesn't seem any fun."

Suddenly a girl wearing a blue dress came in while walking past us gave a squeak which I smirked at. She would be very easy to manipulate, she asked the headmistress to sign some coronation letter. "Jane this is everyone" Fairy god mother said. "Don't mind me, as you were." Now that was weird.

"Let's continue." The fairy said with a very weird out face. "If you find a vail of poison. Do you a, put it in the king's wine; b, paint it over an apple or c, turn it to the proper authorities?" Evie, Jay and Carlos put their hand up at the same time while I was still drawing. Jay pushed Carlos hand down while the fairy called upon Jay he said "C, you turn it to the proper authorities."

"I was about to say that" Carlos said frowning. Jay started mocking Carlos which quickly turned into a fight, "boys…boys! I suggest taking that energy to the tourney field." Carlos quickly shakes his head and says "whatever that is we'll pass."

Time started to fly by and before I know it, classes were over and it was three twenty. I quickly grab an apple, ate it and started to spray paint my locker with long live evil symbol with maleficent symbol. Mal walked over and sees the symbol, "you know this is really good you should take this off the locker and into art class, I could uh sign you up" she smiles sweetly. "Nah, that will just take the fun out of it, thanks for asking though anyways I have try outs so I have to go right about now." I say and walk away. While I left the lockers I overhear Chad and some blonde guy speaking to each other. "Chad I told you ten times. The tourney try outs starts in twenty minutes, its three forty, we need to go to the lockers and change." The blonde guy said annoyed with Chad.

Jay, Carlos and I walked to the field after much persuasion from Jay and I, Carlos decide to join. After around fifteen minutes, Jay and I managed to score a goal with Carlos's help. "You three get over here." The coach yelled and we quickly ran to his side. "You're on the team; you guys will have one to one trainings on Tuesday while having group trainings on Thursdays and Fridays. We walked off the field and to our lockers. "Carlos, you go talk to Jane, manipulate her." I smirk at Carlos. Carlos nods his head; he sees her and follows her to the bathroom.

 _ **Carlos POV:**_

I stand outside of the bathroom since I was a guy and should not enter the girl's bathroom "Jane! Wait up." I said. She squeaks out loud making me chuckle. "You're the fairy godmother's daughter right?" I asked, she nods quickly and I wondered why would her mother helped Cinderella become beautiful but not her. "You know if you're mother help Cinderella look beautiful yet not you and Cinderella is not even her own daughter. Doesn't she love you?" I asked. "Well she does, work on the inside not the outside." She said with a kicked puppy look. "That's the face, look as if your heart is about to break and say oh mother I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too." I said. "Do you think it would work?" she asked. I just nod my head and walked out and on the way out I said. "You know if your mom decides to bust the wand out invite me," I smiled. "If mom says yes you're so there." I nod and walk out to our lockers. "It's done, it was easy as pie." I smirked at him.

 _ **AN:**_

I tried my best, I don't know if it's good or anything so yeah.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I do not own the characters or descendants.


	7. Chapter 7 : Chemistry Classes

_**Evie's POV:**_

Well time for chemistry lessons, oh how I hate school. I walk over to the chemistry lab with Doug; he was explaining what has been going to happen in class. To be honest it is very sweet. No Evie you can't, he is your mother's enemy plus he does not have a throne.

I walk into class and everyone immediately stops talking, rolling my eyes I followed Doug to my seat. I see a blonde guy with typical blue eyes "is he next in line for the throne anywhere?" I ask Doug dreamily.

I see him rolling his eyes, "That's Adrian, brother to Audrey, next in line to King Phillip's throne. Well he inherited his bravery but not so much of the brain."

"Evie! How do you find the number of moles in 40 grams of Copper (II) Sulfate?" the teacher says. How the hell would I know? While walking there I took my mirror, planning to cheat.

"Let's see how do I find the number of moles in 40 grams of Copper (II) Sulfate?" I asked the mirror. "Well the molecular mass is sixty three plus thirty two plus sixteen times four that gives us one hundred and fifty nine. Then taking forty grams divided by one hundred and fifty nine equal approximately 0.252 grams." I say while writing on the blackboard.

The teacher looks shocked, "I didn't expect that from –"he says

"What a villain? Well don't do it next time." I say throwing the chalk to him. What is wrong with these people underestimating villains I mean we had school too sure it's not as glamorous but it's still education. As I walk back Adrian passed me a note, I took it smiling sweetly. 'Meet me under the bleachers at 3pm.' I grin and nod my head after reading it. Then continue smiling dreamily at him making Doug sigh.

 _ **Ben's POV:**_

Well time for Tourney try outs, "let's go." I told Jay and Carlos. We warmed up smirking knowing we were fitter than most of the guys since being in the Isle you have nothing much to do but work out or being evil. After fifteen minutes, all three of us won the game without the help of the rest of the teammates help.  
"You three over here now, you're on the team; you guys will have one to one training on Tuesdays while having group trainings on Thursdays and Friday. Now let's work on your sprints." The coach said.

I held the timer while Carlos kneeled down in sprinting position. Suddenly a dog came running and barking. Oh shit! Carlos started running I quickly chased after them, "no stop! Ben help me this thing is a killer he is going to chase me down and ripped out my throat. This is a vicious animal" I hear Carlos yelled.

I chuckle as I picked him up, "I know Cruella taught you that but it will not hurt you hurt you he is the campus mutt, dude." I smile knowing Carlos will love dude.

He hesitantly pats his head, "you're a good boy aren't you?" he says and moves to carry and cuddle him.

 _ **Jay POV:**_

I can't believe I made it to the team, but my father said that "there is no team in I." I pushed Ben away even though he was on my team. I sigh softly," Jay get over here!" I hear coach yell.

"Yes coach?" I asked sitting down.

"I could use a tough guy like you on the team." He says, "However, you need to learn to work together as a team."

"But coach there is no team in I." I say frowning.

"Look Jay a team is like a bunch of body parts, you can't function without them. Your skeletal systems need your muscle systems, without each other I cannot function." He says. "Sir, can I be the fist?" I say smirking evilly. He grabs my fist and puts it down; he throws my jersey at me and says, "Try." He walks away leaving me alone to think things over.

 _ **Ben POV:**_

I'm sitting in my room waiting for Carlos to come back with dude. "Ben! Open up! I do not have hand to open the door." I hear Carlos yell; I chuckle and move to open the door only to see Jane with Carlos and dude.

"Ben you should help Jane with her hair." I look at Carlos weirdly.

I walk over to get my book rolling my eyes, "beware for swear replace the old with brand new hair." I say while moving my fingers up down left and right. Jane's hair changed from having short straight hair to long hair with big curls.

"I look beautiful…" she whispers making me feel kind off sorry for her. "Oh, do my nose." She says.

"Sorry but I can't I'm a little rusty on the magic but you can try to ask your mom. I mean she has her wand." I say smirking slightly.

She shakes her head saying, "My mom says if a person doesn't like you on the inside that person isn't worth it…" I knew this was true but way to break a girl's heart.

"Well you should try asking; anyways it is near curfew you should leave." I say as Jay walks in after taking a shower. She walks out smiling slightly.

"Carlos, what were you thinking bringing her here!" I yelled smacking Carlos on the head.

"Well…she wanted to change her hairstyle and I thought it may help with our cause?" he says with a questioning voice. I turned off the lights and turn in for bed; I start to think about Mal and how nice and welcoming she is about us villain kids. I fall asleep thinking about a bright emerald green eyed girl.

A.N.

I do not own descendants or any characters other than Adrian. I tried by best please review and tell me more about my mistakes as I would like to improve.


	8. Chapter 8 : Homework and Dreams

Chapter 8: Homework and Dreams

 _ **Evie POV:**_

I rushed back to my dorm only having 2 hours to shower and get ready. It was just not enough time. I bristled through the room looking for my favourite top and my blue skirt. I took robe and towel and went to shower. After thirty minutes of showering, I went on doing my make-up, putting on some foundation, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow and to top it off a feisty bright red lipstick. I took my bag and filled it with my basic items like magic mirror and tissues. I walked to the bleachers and saw Adrian standing there wearing his school jacket with his usual clothing. "Hey, Adrian," I said shocking him. He looks up and down totally checking me out.

"Hey Evie, you are pretty smart aren't you?" he asked, I quickly shake my head and tells him about my magic mirror. He takes it and asked where his phone is, I look at him weirdly.

"How many rooms are there in your castle?" I asked curiously wondering how big his castle is.

"Oh too many to count." He says. Suddenly the atmosphere tensed slightly, it became hotter too. He leans in I thought he would kiss me but no he leans back.

"I'm sorry but I am just swamped with homework and classes, but maybe if you add my homework to yours, we could go on a date sometime. Maybe sit at the coronation together." He says. I nod my head and took his bag from him. He then walks away suddenly Doug appeared.

"You know the wand will be out during the coronation? Maybe we could sit together and discuss its attributes?" he asked. I looked at him walked away hearing him sigh. I walked back to my dorm and took out all my homework and was shocked at the amount.

"Oh god, I have to do Adrian ones as well." I took out his and it was almost double of mine. I sighed and started on the homework. After 5 hours, I finally finished his but sadly I still had mine to complete. I was finally done with all the homework but it was already 9 o clock, I missed dinner and it is almost curfew time. I quickly showered and changed into pyjamas and went to bed regretting helping Adrian.

 _ **Ben POV:**_

 _I am at the Enchanted Lake, I hear a sweet giggle emitting from a girl. I lifted my head above the lake and see Mal standing there eating strawberries, the juice coating her lips. "What are you giggling about?" I asked suddenly shocking her._

 _I saw her jump slightly with a soft gasp then says, "Your duckies' swimming trunks." I laugh knowing that, that was the only swimming trunks I have._

" _That's the only one I have," I say smirking; I can't believe that I wore that in front of her. I get out of the lake and sit beside her; she wraps a towel around me._

" _Thank you," I whisper. I dry my hair and shake it in her face making her giggle cutely. I chuckle softly and take a sandwich to eat._

" _Mal? Thank you for giving me a chance to leave the isle of the lost." I say sweetly, thank you for agreeing to this date I say in my head knowing that most people did not even want to interact with us, much less go on a date. She is probably one of the least judgemental towards us villain kids. I lean in slowly looking at her with love and passion shining in my eyes. Just about one inch away…_

"Ringggggg." I hear my alarm clock ring. Ughhh it was just a dream? I said in my head sighing in disappointment. No, I can't like her; she is going to be the future queen and the queen of the villains' child. But what if I'm close to her I may be able to get the wand making my mother proud. I walked over and grab my towel heading for a shower. I let the hot water cascade down my body as I think about her beautiful emerald green eyes; maybe just maybe she had feeling for me. I quickly washed my hair and body that's when I heard loud knocks on the door

"Yo Ben get out of the shower, I need to shower too." I hear Jay yelled, I sighed in annoyance wanting to be alone.

"Give me a minute" I yelled and dried myself wrapping the towel low on my hips. I walked out glaring at Jay. I went on to dress wearing a purple hoodie and ripped jeans, I sit on the bed trying to tame my hair. I see Carlos still sleeping and thought of playing a prank on him. I used a spell to get a bucket of ice cold water and pour it on him. I smirk and see him scream like a girl.

"You have thirty minutes till breakfast time Carlos," I said looking innocent. I knew this was bad but I was Rotten to the Core. I start to wonder how to make Mal fall for me, I would do a love potion but if we go to the enchanted lake it would wear off. I could court her like a normal person but what if she rejects my advances. I heard another knock on the door and open it only to see the daughter of Mulan.

"Yes, what do you want?" I said in annoyance not wanting to be interrupted.

"Could you do my hair like Jane's? I want it cool. I'll even pay you." she asked. I sighed loudly and take the bag of gold.

"Beware forswear replace the old hair with cool hair," I said moving my fingers left right down up. She looks into the mirror and rips her skirt slightly.

"Now I'm cool." she says, "like ice," I said smirking at her. She leaves and jay finally leaves the bathroom letting Carlos use it. I quickly packed my bag making sure to bring my spell book.

-After 30 minutes-

Carlos was done showering and styling his hair we went to grab breakfast. I took a French bread thing what was buttery and amazing and grabs a hot chocolate. Evie walks over sitting down sighing, "I can't believe I helped Adrian do his homework!" Who the hell was Adrian?! I looked at her weirdly.

"Who is Adrian?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Audrey's twin brother, he is in my chemistry class. He met up with me under the bleachers I thought he was interested in me but he leaned in and asked if I would help do his homework because he was swamped. I stupidly said yes and spent last night doing his homework on top on mine." She ranted. Well, and they say villain children are bad. I continued eating the bread mentally chuckling that Evie was so naive.

I stood up suddenly and walked to my locker, remembering the bell will ring anytime soon. Oh yeah, today did not have any lessons as there is a huge tourney match. "Ben." I hear Evie yelled at me. I rubbed my hairs glaring at her.

"What?" I said. Jay, Carlos and I were playing today even though we only had a few training sessions. I took my jersey out while waiting for Evie to say something.

"Are you playing today?" she wonders. I rolled my eyes and throw my jersey onto her head.

"What do you think? No, I'm not playing." I said sarcastically. I took my jersey from her head and went to change with Jay and Carlos. I walked out of the changing room only to see Mal waiting.

"Ben, please be careful and good luck." She says reaching out to kiss my cheek. We both blushed smiling shyly at each other. I touched my cheek shocked that she kissed me well my cheek but still. I turn around only to see Jay and Carlos looking at me with their jaw opened wide. I chuckled and went to the field. I see Mal wearing her cheerleader costume with her purple hair tied up in a ponytail. Once the game started I blocked all thoughts from my head and concentrated on the game hoping to win. Luckily we beat the other school by 20 points. The student body carried Jay and I passing us around than I knew what to do it is embarrassing but I hope it works.

"Hey give me a beat. This song is for you Mal." I pointed at the marching band. I started to sing Crush (by David…)

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time deep inside

It was a rush, what a rush

'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way about me

It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way you do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?

Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last

Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way you do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay

I wrote when I was younger thinking about a purple haired girl. (Remember the dreams in the book smirk) I did a silly dance after that the student body passed me all the way in front of Mal. I look deep into her eyes leans to her ear, "Princess, will do me the honour of going on a date with me." she looked shocked at first. I knew she was going to reject me I mean she had Chad Charming probably the most annoying lad in the country.

"Yes, Ben I will go out with you." She whispers back making me smirk. I felt butterflies fluttering inside my stomach making me slightly nervous. I wonder what will happen to Chad actually that does not matter as long Mal will go out with me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own descendants, it belongs to Disney. I only own Adrian and the plot. Please review and correct me if I made a mistake.


End file.
